Recipe for Disaster
by ElementalSoldier9819
Summary: What happens when you pair up an Android hating police detective with a rogue fugitive YorHa android? Well, tons of insult exchange and ass-kicking.


**Just a little end of the year fic I came up with on the spot. In these two Android Centric Games, Here's something that can happen when you put two of the most fouled mouth characters, Gavin Reed and A2 in the same room. Enjoy**

* * *

When Gavin Reed awoke he saw that he wasn't in Detroit, but some sort of abandoned city with the sky a Murky White Color. It was barren with collapsed buildings and there were certainly no people or Androids.

"Hello! Anyone there?" Gavin called out, but no response. He started walking hoping to find directions on how to get out of the place. Eventually, he saw a woman, she had long white hair and was wearing tattered black clothing. seeing she was the only person around, Gavin decided to ask her for directions.

"Hey Ma'am I was wondering where-" Before he could say another word, the police detective soon found himself with a blade near his throat by the woman, who glared menacingly at him.

"Tell me what you're doing here and give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your pathetic life" The white-haired woman threatened.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem lady?! I was just being polite and the first thing you do is start making death threats? You seriously don't want to piss me off." Gavin sneered at the woman's uncouthness

"You know something? You are this close" The woman emphasized with her finger "to me prematurely ending your pathetic little existence here and now, so Shut the hell up and Answer my Fucking question!" She screamed at him.

 _You Motherfucker_ Gavin thought about pulling out his gun and shooting her the head, but for once decided to keep his composure. "Fine if that's how you want to play it, The name's Gavin. Gavin Reed. I'm a police detective with DPD, Detroit Police department, the So-called Android capital of the world. How's that for you? You seem to be the only human around here in this dump" The police detective scoffed, showing his badge.

"Android Capital of the world huh? I've heard no such place as that and I'm not human, I'm an android. Attacker Model No.2. formerly associated with the YorHa Organization." A2 introduced herself

"You're an Android?! Why didn't you say so before huh?! You don't understand how much I hate your kind!" If there's anything Gavin hated with a passion, it's androids and this female one in front of him was no exception even if wasn't created by Cyberlife. Immediately he took out his gun and pointed it at her, considering the threats she made against him earlier. However, he was about to realize he was making the biggest mistake of his life as the android in front of him was unlike all the other androids he's encountered and given her namesake, things would no go well for him.

With that response, the ex Yorha android realized the person in front of her wasn't a fellow android, so she assumed the worst "I am, and you must be a machine in disguise. Trying to sneak up on me?! Well, guess what I killed thousands of your buddies before and you're next!"

Gavin was undeniably ticked at this android's antics. He wasn't sure which android pissed him off more, Hank Anderson's Pet, the RK800 Connor or this unknown Android standing in his presence with the same level of uncouthness as him "Listen here you disrespectful Plastic Prick! I don't know what the hell your problem is, but no fuckin android dares talks to me like that and gets away with it. I'll teach you a thing or two about respect"

Upon hearing the words 'plastic prick' and 'Fuckin Android' A2's blood suddenly boiled. _What did he just call me?!_

 _"_ Oh, that's it! I'm gonna make you wish you never said that" The attacker Model brandished her sword and prepared to attack.

"Bring it on Bitch! Bring it on!" The DPD police detective Challenged.

With this, the Attacker type android charged at the police detective, who proceed to dodge each of her sword slashes. Eventually, Gavin had managed to kick the blade out of her hands and fire his gun into her three times. A2 saw the bullet wounds into her body and thus decided to enter Berserker mode.

Gavin couldn't understand what was going on with this android, but he could tell by the Aura she emitted that she was no ordinary android. He soon found himself on the defensive

 _Great! Looks like I pissed her off real good. Just what sort of Android is she?!_

A2 was now too fast for Gavin as he backed away in intimidation. The android then picked up her type 4O Sword and in a flash, she impaled the Police detective with it, who proceeded to bleed out rapidly

"Damn...You...Fuckin...Androids" Gavin coughed as passed out from blood loss

The Attack type Android just pulled out her type 40 sword from the police detective "Serves you right for messing with me" She spat, before leaving

* * *

 **Haven't Played DBH, but the storytelling in that game is unparalleled.**


End file.
